


【Semi铃】着迷-02

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：蝉 x 海老名五十铃角色拉郎高H炖肉 污妖王 预警为肉而肉 避雷请点右上角





	【Semi铃】着迷-02

Part 2  
——————————  
据说脸蛋漂亮神情冷酷的蝉是个无差别杀手。  
组织传承多年的黑道有自己处理问题的方式，与蝉这种人其实交流并不多，然而该做的调查还是要做到位，海老名家的一众西装壮汉表示这个人太危险了不能留。  
还没等海老名五十铃准备好镇压反对的下属，蝉就先消失了。  
说是消失，只是揍翻了看守的人群，翻了海老名家本宅的墙出去没有被人追踪而已。下属向五十铃汇报这件事的时候，滑弄手机的青年并没有任何情绪外泄。  
捡来的野狗果然是养不熟的——他想——一只习惯了不安定环境的野狗，呵。

三天之后。  
独耳的银发金毛狼犬在地下车库再次揍翻了海老名家的保镖，以不容拒绝的力道将青年紧箍在身前。  
地上有一只破旧的旅行袋和一袋在水里吐着泡泡的蚬子。  
“啊……真好。”狼犬在他耳边低吟，带着诡异的语气叹息道，“蝉鸣，不见了。”

狼犬和他的蚬子住进了海老名家本宅。  
是五十铃的特许。  
岩西死了，鲸死了，完成复仇之后扰人的蝉鸣并没有消失，没有了中介人的杀手无所适从。蝉想起那个在治疗期间每日固定出现片刻的青年，不受蝉鸣叨扰的时日令他贪恋起来，抱着是不是待在青年身边就不会再被那种声音困扰的念头，以海老名少爷保镖的身份留在这里。  
一个显然不受他人欢迎的特立独行的保镖。  
不守规矩。  
不受约束。  
明明不是有雏鸟情节的会报救命之恩的良善之辈。  
却恪尽职责地守着被保护的对象。  
蝉在观察海老名。  
海老名也在观察蝉。  
彼此心知肚明。  
彼此默不提起。  
彼此放任对方在自己的领地之内不受限制地探索。  
两个人保持着奇妙的进退平衡。  
“你为什么信任我。”  
“大概是我相信犬类的忠诚？”  
“你说谁是狗啊混蛋！”  
然而看到海老名天生上翘的嘴角挂上嘲讽的弧度时，蝉却无论如何也无法聚集起怒意。  
这个人，不像岩西，也不像他杀掉的那些脸都记不清楚的人，不像无用的童年回忆里大概可能还残存着的温情的片段，这很特别，但是这些特别并不重要。  
“喂，Semi。”  
回过神来的男人一把抓住他不肯老老实实喊少爷的人的手，看着对方因为自己过大的握力皱起的眉和从眼尾与唇角透出的撒娇一般的不满。  
——实在是有趣，比起吐泡泡的蚬子。

肉体关系发生得毫无缘由又顺理成章。  
因过度应酬而醉倒的海老名小少爷。  
紧紧攀附在脾气古怪的保镖身上。  
任性得犹如得不到糖果奖励的孩子，嘟着嘴，毫无章法地撕扯着自己和对方的衣服。意识不清的青年仿佛换了一个人，与蝉平时看到的冷静自持、睿智精明的形象完全不同。  
不……其实也是看到过的，早晨与睡意斗争时短暂的恍惚神情，泡澡时以为没有人会看到的幼稚玩闹，毫不犹豫地避开不喜欢的食物的餐具……  
五十铃眉头紧皱，对蝉的不配合不反抗十分不满意，像只得不到人注意的漂亮傲娇的猫咪，扬起下巴伸出爪子，要给忽略了他的那家伙留下血淋淋的教训。  
“……啧。”  
蝉伸出手沿着骑在自己腹部的青年的腰线向上，帮助他褪掉上身最后一件遮拦，养尊处优的平滑肌理暴露在弥漫着酒香的空气里，胸前一对红色的乳豆引人采撷，于是蝉就随着自己的想法做了——食指指尖凑上去轻轻刮弄，感受着那里一点点硬挺，又戳戳中间的缝隙，紧接着被人挥开了手。  
受他逗弄的猫儿不开心。  
皮带解不开，裤子脱不掉，被束缚着的下身得不到释放，燥热，不安，欲求不满，圆润挺翘的臀隔着西装裤的布料磨蹭着狼犬的肿胀。狼犬舔了舔自己的獠牙，在本能的驱使下把身上的人掀翻在下，快速把人扒得赤条条的，摸索着覆了上去。  
这是一场野兽本能似的交媾。  
被五十铃白花花的身体诱惑的蝉，叼着他的后颈，胸膛紧贴着他的背脊，将他牢牢地桎梏在身下。在初入的刺痛中清醒过来的五十铃没隔多久便陷入了情欲的迷蒙，在蝉粗暴的动作中渐渐习惯了入侵者的身体不受控制地开始追逐快乐，腰软得塌出诱人的曲线，带着酸胀刺痛的巨大快感令他战栗而胆怯，含着水光的眼羞恼地向男人瞪视。蝉被这视线勾得一口狠狠咬在五十铃颈侧。  
“呃！”  
猫儿扬起脆弱的脖颈，泪顺着脸颊往下滑。  
“混蛋……停下……”  
“停不下来。”  
“……Semi……”  
“都说了停不下来。”  
五十铃挣扎着抬手抓住肩头狼犬银色的短发，手掌擦过鬓角的位置却什么都没摸到。  
——那是金毛狼犬缺失的左耳。  
蝉的手握住那只动作顿住的手，扯到眼前，在脉搏处亲吻啃噬，似乎以此获得血液中脉动的同步。  
这姿势不知道为什么，让五十铃生出一种虔诚感。  
——我一定是哪里坏掉了。  
“那就……不要停下来。”

纵容是自己克制不住给予对方的让步。

——纵容是自己对于这不羁独行者的着迷。


End file.
